


Stealing Dawn

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: It was a dare you see and Lyanna had always wanted to touch Ser Arthur Dayne's white sword. (Set in the Tourney at Harrenhall)





	Stealing Dawn

.

"May I touch your sword?" Lyanna asked the knight of the Kingsguard while the Sword of the Morning simply stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Why?" Ser Arthur Dayne inquired after a moment, tiling his head to the side.

"Because my brother, Ned, said that your sword Dawn is as sharp as Valyrian steel blade, and I want to examine it closely." Lyanna informed the knight.

"It is as sharp as Valyrian steel, if not more so." Ser Arthur replied, his amaranthine eyes held a hint of intrigue as he regarded Lyanna. "But I have never known a Lady who would become interested in examining it."

"I'm no ordinary Lady as you well know, Ser." Lyanna replied in a wry tone, referring to the moment when he had been the one who caught her masquerading as the Knight of the Laughing Tree a day ago.

"Yes, you are not." Ser Arthur agreed, sounding amused. His dark violet eyes gleaming as he looked at her.

"So may I examine it?" Lyanna repeated, looking quite hopeful. She tried not to bite her lip, which would instantly betray Lyanna's nervousness in that instant.

_Please let me have your sword._  She prayed silently.  _Even if it's only for a little while._

"Yes," the White Knight responded as he reached behind his back and unsheathed Dawn from its scabbard.

There was a sharp, musical note as the blade was finally revealed to Lyanna, and she breathed in awe when she saw the white blade gleamed brilliantly as the light hit its edges.

It was as pale as milkglass and it was as deadly-looking and beautiful as the man who wielded it.

"Please be careful with it." The knight warned her as Lyanna reached out to take the sword from his hand. Their eyes met when their fingers accidentally brushed against each other.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ser Arthur Dayne murmured as he handed Dawn to her

"I'll be careful." Lyanna promised, grinning up at him. She ignored the tingle at her fingertips when her skin came in contact with the Sword of the Morning.

She felt triumphant somehow when she finally had his sword in her possession.

The Sword of the Morning stared at her. There was a strange look that past across his face when he beheld her with his sword in her hand.

"But I'm sorry though." Lyanna began, appearing regretful as she slowly inched back.

"Sorry for what, my lady?" Ser Arthur asked in confusion, watching her step away from him.

"Sorry for this," She said.

Then, without warning, Lyanna took off with Dawn in her hand.

"I'll return your sword to you, Ser Arthur! I promise you that!" Lyanna called while running away. "I just need to show this to my brother Benjen!"

She heard no response from the Knight. And as she glanced behind her for a moment, Lyanna could still see the Sword of the Morning standing there in the Godswood and looking completely dumbstruck at the sight of her stealing Dawn.


End file.
